


Flickering Lights

by callmekennyyy



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Bisexual Chase Davenport, Cliche, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, No beta reader, Oblivious Skylar Storm, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Chase, We Die Like Men, oblivious boys, they've had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekennyyy/pseuds/callmekennyyy
Summary: Chase, Kaz and the rest of the team have had a long day, and all Chase really wants is to go to bed. But something's pulling him to stay up.And Kaz can't complain.
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm (one sided), Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Flickering Lights

The team had had a rough day to say the least. The shapeshifters were wreaking havoc all over the city and Chase had gotten pinned by one with the power to manipulate all electronics in the area; he'd been lucky Kaz and Oliver barrelled around the corner when they did or he'd have been a goner. Once again, he felt like the weakest link.

Now they were finally home and Chase wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his capsule and mope until he fell asleep, but unfortunately for him it was Team Fun Night. The "fun night" Kaz had demanded they do on Friday night every single week. The hotheaded boy had fought the point that they're all still teenagers and need a break to hangout and relax with each other at least once a week to maintain their sanity; Chase strongly disagreed and fought that they have better things they could be doing with their time, but was ultimately out-voted. So now here he was, alone with Kaz in mission command, trying desperately to get away from his team to be alone in his sorrow.

"Seriously, Kaz! I almost died today!" Chase whined to his friend, "I'm exhausted and need the sleep so I can work on tracking down the shapeshifters' lair tomorrow."

"You've been working on it for months and haven't made any progress," Kaz argued, "I doubt going to bed right now is going to help. Anyways, team fun night is mandatory, and I know you're a stickler for rules." Kaz walked to Chase and waggled his eyebrows a bit. "C'mon; we're playing Monopoly tonight, and I know that's your favourite game."

"Pft, maybe it'd be my favourite if a certain fireboy didn't cheat and steal money from the bank every time he got the chance," Chase scoffed and sent a sideways smirk at the brunet as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But seriously, I really want to just have something quick to eat and go to bed. Today was a lot."

"All the more reason to stick around!" Kaz looked around cautiously and reached for the slightly taller boy's arm, "I think a night of goofing off with friends is exactly what you need right now." And with a soft smile and squeeze of the hand, Kaz turned and walked to the hyperlift to join the rest of the team in the living room.

At this point, Chase had complete freedom to sneak off to his capsule and lock himself away to mope and hate himself. It was exactly what he wanted. But, for some reason he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. His heart pulled him to stay in the living room and play Monopoly with the people he cared about; to act like he didn't notice Oliver's weak attempts to distract everyone so Kaz could steal from the bank, to watch his sister shamelessly flirt with Skylar and the latter be completely oblivious, to eat a whole shitty cheese pizza himself and regret it in the morning. But most of all, his heart screamed that the super hero was right; he didn't really want to spend the night hating himself. Who would? So instead, he trudged to the hyperlift and flashed up to the living room where everybody sat already changed and ready for the night.

"What's taking so long Chase? You're not thinking of skipping out, are you?" Skylar taunted him, "Scared I'll win?"

"With Kaz and Oliver playing? As if either of us stand a chance." The brainiac ran to his room and swapped out his mission suit for some sweats and a random oversized sweater on the floor. He was comfy, and ready to enjoy the night.

The game was going about how he expected it to; Skylar too focused on trying to trash talk the boys to pick up on Bree's flirting, Oliver and Kaz distracting the rest of them to help one another, the pizza was almost too greasy to eat, and Chase was just appreciating the fact that these were his people. Around halfway through the game, Bree noticed how quiet Chase had been and spared him a glance. And then a second immediately after because _was that Kaz's shirt?_

"Hey Chase, nice shirt," She teased, "It looks familiar but I don't think I've ever seen it on you before." That was all it took to get everyone's eyes on the bionic boy. Chase grimaced and snuck a quick glance at Kaz, expecting to find the other boy upset. What Chase didn't expect was to see light blush and wide eyes.

"Well I was running behind so I just grabbed a random shirt off the ground to get myself down here faster. It's probably Kaz or Oliver's."

"Hmm," Bree hummed in response, "A likely story." She turned back to the game and rolled the dice, pulling everyone back to what they were doing. And if Kaz was a little distracted for the rest of the game? Well, nobody mentioned it.

Around an hour later Skylar had won the game, giving her the right to pick the movie they watched. She chose some predictable chick flick Chase couldn't be bothered to remember the name of (To All The Boys I've Loved Before), and everyone settled down with popcorn, sodas, and candy. Bree, Skylar and Oliver had taken the floor and made a nest, while Kaz and Chase sat on the sofa with a blanket draped across their laps. 

"See?" Kaz nudged the boy next to him as the others finished settling into their nest, "I told you this was what you needed."

"I guess you were right." Chase let a tender look take over his face and turned towards the screen. "I very much prefer this over spending the night alone, hating myself. Thank you for convincing me to stick around."

Now, Kaz had never been good with words but he knew that the definition of beauty was sitting right beside him as he watched the light from the tv dance across Chase's freckled cheeks, his hazel eyes shining and trained on the screen. His slender frame was swamped in Kaz's favourite sweater, and if that wasn't the cutest thing? Our fireboy didn't let his gaze linger too long though; he didn't want to get caught after all. No, instead he reached for Chases hand and hesitated a moment as doubt sprinted to the forefront of his brain. What if he'd been misreading things? What if Chase didn't feel the same way? So he ultimately decided to leave his hand in his own lap. "No problem, you freaky little genius."

After around half an hour of Chase grumbling about the predictability and mind-rotting cliches, the exhaustion started catching up with him. Kaz flinched a little as the boy subconsciously curled into his side, but quickly melted back into the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dark brown eyes chanced a glance down and found those hazel eyes fluttering, getting heavier, and he felt his stomach do a somersault. 

It took another twenty minutes or so, but Chase's eyes finally stayed closed, and he faintly felt Kaz's lips press to his hairline. "Goodnight Chase." And he drifted off to the sound of Kaz's heartbeat, and flickering lights.

**~Epilogue~**

"So.... do we just leave them here, or?" Questioned Skylar as she, Bree and Oliver looked down at the two heroes curled into each other on the couch. The movie had rolled to an end well over an hour ago, and Kaz had picked another for them to watch, but he clearly didn't make it through the second. One could only assume the comforting weight of the cute boy he'd been pining over for months laying on his chest lulled him to sleep.

"Yeah," Oliver responded. "Neither of them are particularly light sleepers, but they both had a really long and exhausting day. They deserve this."

"Plus, we'll get to bug them more in the morning," Bree laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna hate this fic when I wake up, but it's my first one so I feel like that's to be expected haha
> 
> I'm hoping to stay in the universe my fic's set in for future oneshots, or maybe even a longer fic. Y'know, build the relationships and stories a little more.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments, I'm always open to helpful criticism :)


End file.
